The aim of the experiment is to collect X-ray diffraction data on crystals of a complex between a human T-cell receptor 13 chain and the bacterial superantigen TSST- 1. Our long-term goal is to understand the structural basis for T-cell activiation by bacterial superantigens. Data collection was done on BioCARS Station 14-BM-C.